


Secrets

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Ino have been teammates a <i>long</i> time and know each other <i>very</i> well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Title: Secrets**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Secrets**

Ino knows Shikamaru's secret.

Shikamaru likes to _watch._

He likes to watch her from the shadows at the edge of the forest when she's with Kiba, likes to watch her crouch on all fours while Kiba takes her from behind.

He likes to see Kiba angrily push her long blond hair aside so he can nip the back of her neck.

He likes to see Ino arch her head back when Kiba does this, watch Kiba's hands on the white column of her throat.

He likes to watch Kiba reach around Ino and fondle her breasts then trail one hand down to her clit, Kiba's fingers becoming slippery wet with her juices.

He likes to hear Ino gasp then because it feels so good to her that it almost hurts.

And he _really_ likes to watch Kiba grab her hips and pull her to his body fiercely as he spends himself inside her, hot like lightning, groaning as he comes. This makes Ino cry out short, sharp, rough and ragged almost yipping as she comes herself.

He likes to see her face knowing that the pleasure is so great it really does hurt her but she'd be willing to be hurt like that again and again.

She's so beautiful when she comes.

But Shikamaru knows Ino's secret.

Ino likes to watch... herself.

And Shikamaru's happy to oblige.

And Ino always takes his mind as fiercely as Kiba takes her body.


End file.
